


Cooking Lessons

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wanting to help Ren smoothly progress into adulthood, Sumire decides to teach him how to cook.Ren decides to be Ren.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Cooking Lessons

Ren and Sumire have been in a relationship for almost a year now. With Ren’s third year of high school soon coming to a close, Sumire wanted to help in his preparations towards adulthood. While Ren was more than capable in both combat and studies, neither of those skills were going to put food on his table. Having pondered on ways she could help, Sumire decided to teach him how to cook.

“Senpai, there are some things you can’t learn without trying!”

Sumire scheduled Ren's lesson for the weekend at her own home. The two had the entire place to themselves with both of Sumire’s parents at work.

“That’s fairly allusive. Are you sure you invited me over to only cook food?”

Sumire caught onto Ren’s words, blushing furiously as she tried to cover up with the apron she had on.

“S-Senpai! That’s not what I meant!”

“That so?” Ren stared blankly at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought, “Next time, why not say, ‘Senpai, sometimes a hands on experience is more beneficial than a visual-’ Wait, nevermind, that sounds just as bad.”

Sumire’s face reddened even further, regretting to help Ren learn to cook anything that wasn’t Leblanc’s “famous” curry.

Already exhausted despite doing absolutely nothing, Sumire sighed, “Can you just cook the chicken?”

“Oh, yeah, I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm using this one-shot as practice to better my creative writing skills. I know this story is short, but any advice to better myself would be appreciated.
> 
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
